1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a powder coating material.
2. Related Art
Recently, a technique of powder coating using powder coating materials has received attention in view of global environmental protection because the amount of discharged volatile organic compounds (VOC) in a coating step is small, and powder coating materials which are not attached to an object to be coated may be collected and reused after the coating. Therefore, with respect to the powder coating materials, various kinds of powder coating materials are researched.